׃ Ậṃạṃẹ ẹἠ Ṩẹḉṛẹṫợ ׃
by Las Sagas de Adilay
Summary: 【 AgaficaWeek 2 】El corazón de Agasha pareció llenarse de vida. Ella sintió sus mejillas colorarse mientras procesaba lentamente las palabras escritas por el puño y letra de un hombre que supuestamente no toleraba la compañía… o quizás, estaba obligado a tolerarla.


•

* * *

**Ámame en Secreto**

* * *

_El corazón de Agasha pareció llenarse de vida. Ella sintió sus mejillas colorarse mientras procesaba lentamente las palabras escritas por el puño y letra de un hombre que supuestamente no toleraba la compañía… o quizás, estaba obligado a tolerarla._

* * *

**AGAFICA**

_WEEK 2019_

**ALBAGASHA**

* * *

**2**

**T**EMA:** CONFESIÓN.**

* * *

**D**isclaimer:

Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada

"_The Lost Canvas_" © Shiori Teshirogi

_Ámame en Secreto_ © Adilay Fanficker

**A**dvertencias: WHAT IF? | Un poco de OOC.

**N**otas:

Aquí algo un poco más tranquilo que el fic anterior.

Algo más romántico.

Ojalá les guste.

* * *

NO PLAGIEN, NO RESUBAN Y TAMPOCO TRADUZCAN SI YO NO LO HE AUTORIZADO. —Gracias.

* * *

**•**

* * *

Agasha respiraba agitada luego de pasar por la onceava casa, Acuario, viendo con la frente perlada por el sudor el siguiente templo en su camino.

—Estoy tan cerca —exhaló con cansancio. El sol estaba comenzando a meterse por lo que debía darse prisa.

En vez de quejarse, como era su deseo, Agasha se dio un respiro. Movió los dedos de sus pies y comprobó que seguían teniendo fuerzas así que comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia Piscis.

A ella le gustaba visitar este sitio… de hecho, le sorprendía que por primera vez desde que se le era permitió entrar a las 12 Casas, el llamado que se le había hecho viniese… desde aquí. De este sitio

Ayer por la noche, sin previo aviso, un Santo de Bronce tocó a su puerta sin u.

_»¿Aquí vive la mujer llamada Agasha?_

_»¿Agasha… quién? _—cuestionó con cautela.

_»La florista que vive aquí, ¿quién más? _—replicó con enfado—_, la misma que llevaba flores a la diosa Athena y su Ilustrísima._

Por el irritado tono que parecía incluso recriminatorio, Agasha se preocupó. ¿Acaso su Ilustrísima había tenido alguna inconformidad o problema con el último envío? ¿Habría gusanos en las flores o alguna otra plaga? ¿Alguien en el santuario alérgico a algo y no se había dado cuenta de eso? A pesar de todo lo que pensase, Agasha consideró todo aquello imposible. No había mandado nada diferente a lo anterior y las flores que iban al Santuario siempre eran meticulosamente revisadas; casi pétalo por pétalo.

Con temor, Agasha se identificó con el santo creyendo que le iban a decir alguna mala noticia o un citatorio para que le cortasen la cabeza por algún desperfecto en sus flores, por las cuales ya le pagaban bastante bien.

_»El señor Albafica de Piscis requiere su presencia mañana al atardecer en su templo. Pide que no tarde demasiado._

_»¿Cómo? —_Agasha se descolocó, ¿acaso había oído bien?—, _¿el señor Albafica?_

_»Sí _—respondió con fastidio—. _Así que no se vaya a demorar._

Luego sin más que decirle, la dejó sola. Sola y confundida con su padre dormido, quien todavía se recuperaba de ciertas heridas provocadas por el espectro Minos de Grifo.

Al terminar la arrasadora guerra contra Hades, los Santos Dorados, con varios huesos rotos; moretones y heridas, pudieron volver a sus posiciones. Claro, se extrañaba mucho la presencia de la diosa Athena, quien volvió al Olimpo hasta la próxima guerra, y también del joven Tenma de Pegaso, quien la siguió al más allá, quizás hasta que su presencia también fuese necesaria en otro tiempo. En otra guerra.

Por lo demás. Las cosas volvieron a la "normalidad".

Se hizo un entierro general de personas y santos muertos. Unos encima de otros y varios cuerpos sin poder haber sido identificados debido al estado deplorable en la que los encontraban. Lamentablemente si alguien tenía un pariente _desaparecido, _con toda seguridad, estaba en una fosa común junto a otros cadáveres irreconocibles.

Rodorio y los otros pueblos cercanos al Santuario poco a poco salieron adelante.

Ahora ella estaba procurando seguir adelante comprando y vendiendo semillas, plantas medicinales y ayudando a cultivar verduras por las tardes junto a otros chicos y chicas que se les pagaría con comida por todo un día de trabajo. De ese desgastador día a día, ella y su padre podían sobrevivir, pero la chica esperaba que en al menos un par de años más, sus vidas volviesen a ser las de antes.

Por la mañana temprano, Agasha salió a trabajar en los campos dejando a su padre, quien tenía una pierna rota y algunas otras heridas superficiales, en casa. Horas antes de su final de jornada, ella pidió permiso para asistir a su llamado al Santuario. Afortunadamente no tuvo problemas en convencer a nadie de ello pues sus contactos públicos con los altos mandos de éste la respaldaban.

Agasha estaba tan cansada después de días y días infernales, que lo único que quería era dormir un poco en el suelo con su única frazada delgada muy raída que ella solía sacudir para intentar limpiarla un poco. Asegurarse de que su padre estuviese bien y luego prepararse para otro día como este.

Era tan duro tener hambre, tener frío o calor, sentirse inútil por no proveer más para que su padre sanase más rápido… que Agasha a veces se sentía que no valía la pena que siguiese estorbando… pero su padre la necesitaba, y sólo por él seguía adelante.

Ahora, mientras subía los últimos escalones hacia el doceavo templo, Agasha meditaba en lo mucho que le gustaría darse un baño y no estar oliendo a tierra, sudor y otro tipo de suciedad debido a la falta de agua, ropa limpia y una casa más o menos decente donde dormir sin temer que una serpiente de pronto te pique y termine con tu miseria.

Para variar, Agasha no podía pedir esa _suerte _si todavía tenía a su padre por cuidar.

«¿A quién se le ocurrió que este camino tuviese tantos escalones?» se quejó en su mente ya que sus pulmones y garganta estaban secos.

Hace algún tiempo no le habría importado caminar todo este trayecto. Después de todo, al final de su camino, se encontraba con una sonrisa de su Ilustrísima y otra de la diosa Athena… además de que también… podía verle a él.

Sin embargo, ahora que era precisamente él quien la llamaba.

¿Por qué?

De tener energías de sobra, Agasha se habría desvelado pensando en la respuesta a esa gran pregunta. Para su mala suerte, esas épocas en las que tenía tiempo de sobra para meditar en sus asuntos de niña, se habían terminado; pues no bastaba con superar esta difícil prueba de cosechar la paz que había dejado la diosa Athena y sus guerreros para con la gente, sino también con hacer crecer esas esperanzas y no dejar morir la memoria de nadie que hubiese peleado o sufrido en esta horrible batalla.

Sus pies sucios llegaron hasta la doceava casa, donde ella, agotadísima; se preguntó si debía anunciarse como en las otras casas para que su dueño se mostrase y le dijese el motivo de su repentina llamada.

No pudo más con su propio peso y el agotamiento, tuvo que arrodillarse para tomarse un descanso. Respirando agitada, Agasha trataba patéticamente de acumular algo de humedad en su lengua seca. Sus ojos parecían estarse nublando y lo peor es que ella misma sabía que estaba al límite.

Su cansancio se la estaba tragando en el momento menos ideal.

No pudo más.

«N-no… pued…» su cerebro se desconectó al instante en el que una sombra se visualizó a lo lejos.

…

El sonido del agua, y lo relajante de ella hizo que Agasha abriese los ojos con cierta calma. Escuchar voces femeninas hablando a su alrededor le provocó un despertar… tranquilo.

—_Ara _—expresó una chica con sorpresa—, ya despertarse.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —masculló Agasha inhalando un aroma dulce. ¿Sería aceite de vainilla?

—Mi nombre es Calisto —se presentó una rubia de ojos color miel.

—El mío, Ava —se presentó la otra de cabello negro y ojos oscuros.

—¿Y…?

—Somos doncellas del Santuario —respondió Ava como si fuese lo más obvio—, sufriste una caída y el señor Albafica pidió que te atendiésemos. Al parecer has estado excediéndote en el trabajo.

Cuando Agasha cayó en cuenta de que las doncellas estaban lavando su cabello y pies, casi le da un ataque, porque las tres estaban desnudas adentro de una enorme piscina blanca en medio de un espacio increíblemente limpio que jamás había visto.

—¿Dónde estoy? —alarmada, movió la cabeza un lado al otro tratando de no dejarse relajar tanto por el vapor que salía del agua y ese dulce aroma.

—Estás en la Sala Blanca —respondió Ava, retomando lavar el cabello de Agasha—. Aquí sólo los santos pueden venir —le informó en susurro como si debiese guardar el secreto.

—¿Y el señor Albafica les pidió que me trajeran aquí? —se sorprendió Agasha.

—Sí —asintió Calisto—. Dijo que te cuidásemos hasta que te sintieses mejor.

—Lo que me sorprende es que su primera llamada fuese para esto —dijo Ava.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Agasha, a pesar de que consideraba esto… extraño, no quería que el masaje sobre su cabeza se detuviese por nada del mundo.

—El señor Albafica nunca ha llamado para recibir nuestra asistencia —se rio Calisto—, durante todo este tiempo, él ha insistido en que nadie de nosotras toque sus cosas o siquiera le hable. Pero supongo que has de ser una buena amiga suya para que haga una excepción.

Con la duda implantada en su corazón, Agasha no supo cómo responder.

—Aunque tengo que decírtelo —interrumpió Ava con el aire de misterio—. Eres afortunada, chica. Mira que tener como amigo a ese hombre.

—Ava —reprendió Calisto sin dejar de pasar sus dedos por entre las plantas de los pies de Agasha—. Sabes que debes mantener distancia de todos los Santos Dorados, no sólo de él. Recuerda cuál es tu posición.

Ava soltó un suspiro de desacuerdo.

—Ya lo sé.

La plática quedó ahí. Una vez que ella estuvo limpia y las doncellas también se hubiesen bañado rápido y puesto otras togas, la ayudaron a ella a salir de la enorme piscina.

La secaron con toallas blancas para luego darle una toga que, definitivamente no era suya. En vez de su raída toga gris con agujeros, le dieron una toga color melón con un solo tirante que cubría su hombro derecho, la falda ondeaba por debajo de sus rodillas y sus sandalias viejas seguían ahí pero estaban lavadas.

Mientras le cepillaban el cabello, luego de ponerle un aceite por todo su cuerpo, Agasha pensó en pedirles que la dejasen ahí para siempre, pero al enterarse de que ya habían pasado 2 horas desde que se desmayó, no quiso perder más el tiempo pues su padre debería estarla esperando en casa.

Luego de darle de beber un relajante té tibio, que supuestamente le elevaría las energías, mientras su cabello se secaba, Ava y Calisto se fueron una vez terminado su trabajo pero antes le explicaron qué camino debía tomar para salir del Santuario, que era donde se encontraba la Sala Blanca, para volver a la Casa de Piscis.

Cuando vio el camino de flores que la guiaba de vuelta, sintió que su corazón se le salía del pecho pues las hermosas flores rojas se abrieron como un libro, para dejarle pasar, como si la reconociesen luego de tanto tiempo. Cabe mencionar que desde la guerra, sus flores sólo las había hecho llegar por un mensaje oficial que las trasladaría directamente al Patriarca Shion.

No era la primera vez que veía algo así… pero hoy, luego de tanto… hubo algo que la puso muy nerviosa.

«Estás imaginando cosas que no son» se reprendió inhalando profundo, comenzando a descender.

Vaya, ya había olvidado lo bien que se sentía un relajante baño. Lo que le ponía triste era que su padre debería ser limpiado a base de esponja y poca agua como siempre. Pero al menos, de esta forma, ella ya tenía las energías algo elevadas para trabajar mañana y hoy hacerle algo decente para la cena en cuanto llegase.

No podía verle el lado negativo a todo.

Agasha siguió caminando hasta que llegó a la entrada de Piscis, tragó saliva y tratando de ser lo más educada posible, carraspeó la garganta.

—¿Señor Albafica? —habló fuerte y claro, por supuesto, sin perder el respeto en su tono.

¿Sería muy extraño decir que se sentía cómoda en este lugar? Como si su hogar fuese este… y no la casa que compartía con su padre, a quien amaba. ¿Sería muy atrevida si confesase que la curiosidad sobre los misterios que ocultaba este templo la ponían en jaque? ¿Qué sólo por el respeto que le tenía a Albafica de Piscis, ella no iba de una esquina a otra como una polilla, en busca de puertas sus pasadizos secretos?

Agasha sabía que la Casa de Piscis ocultaba un jardín esplendoroso que no sólo era conocido por su belleza sino por su fragancia letal.

Quería verlo… quería saber cómo era ese precioso sitio… pero… con su edad y mentalidad actual, sabía que si cedía a su tentación, entonces no sólo ella acabaría muerta, su padre tendría que valerse solo con sus heridas y el señor Albafica tendría un muerto más en su haber que quizás no quería tener. Así que lo esperó sentada en los escalones de la otra entrada de Piscis, esa que daba una vista perfecta hacia las otras casas, empezando por Acuario.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —lo escuchó de pronto a sus espaldas, acercándose.

Ella por suerte no saltó en su sitio por la sorpresa, sólo su corazón estuvo a punto de explotar y eso no se notó.

—Sí —susurró manteniendo bien en su cabeza que a él no le gustaba tener a la gente cerca de su perímetro. Todo por su sangre envenenada. Así que sin duda alguna, el señor Albafica debía estar algo lejos de ella—. Yo… le agradezco sus atenciones, aunque… todavía no sé por qué me llamó.

Hubo un corto silencio antes de que él al fin le respondiese.

—Quería verte.

Agasha, impresionada porque, él no sólo pareciese ser sincero sino además le confesase algo tan… asombroso, se quedó sin la capacidad de hablar.

—¿Te sorprende? —preguntó Albafica como si hubiese dicho algo normal.

¿Cómo se supone que Agasha debía seguir funcionando normalmente si él le decía algo como esto; luego de estar prácticamente toda una vida ignorándola y pedirle que se mantuviese alejada de su vista? ¿Acaso estaba jugando o bromeando a costa suya? No… algo semejante lo creería del señor Kardia, incluso del señor Manigoldo, ¿pero Albafica de Piscis?

—La verdad… sí —alzó una ceja—. Me sorprende mucho —susurró en el mismo tono sin voltear hacia atrás para verle el rostro—. ¿Puedo preguntar? ¿Para qué quería verme?

Él inhaló profundo.

—Si lo dijese no podría retractarme —masculló un poco más cerca.

¿Cómo lo supo? Agasha escuchó sus pasos en dirección a ella. No fue tan difícil considerando el enorme espacio vacío y el hecho de que esta noche apenas y soplaba el viento.

—¿También debe ser un secreto? —bajó la mirada hacia sus pies.

—Tiene que serlo por una simple razón —y aunque no la dijo, ambos supieron a qué se refería—. Pero el día que deje de serlo, es muy probable que al fin haya sucumbido al deseo de ser un simple hombre.

Con el corazón palpitando alocadamente, Agasha de pronto escuchó los pasos de Albafica aproximarse hacia ella, sin embargo, en vez de su masculina mano haciendo contacto con su hombro; ella se estremeció cuando los dedos de él rozaron criminalmente su cabello. Se llevó un par de mechones pequeños hacia él, y luego de estirarlos sin brusquedad alguna pero con una lentitud que simulaba una caricia, los dejó caer para luego retirarse.

—Ten cuidado al volver a casa. Y por tu padre no te preocupes —decía mientras se marchaba—, su Ilustrísima pronto hará venir a los mejores médicos de Grecia para atender a las personas que aún están heridas y por supuesto, tu padre no será la excepción.

No fue hasta que Agasha al fin se dio la vuelta que se encontró sola, sin embargo a sus espaldas se hallaba una pequeña bolsa color café la cual topó con su mano derecha al girarse y buscar apoyo en el suelo. Ella la tomó con curiosidad porque no oyó cuando eso fue puesto ahí.

Pero al tomarla, Agasha supo, por el sonido tintineante que hizo el contenido de la bolsa, que el señor Albafica le había dado una suma impresionante en monedas de oro.

Estuvo tentada a buscar al señor Albafica para devolvérsela pues a pesar de que él era un Santo Dorado, sus ingresos debían ser mínimos… sin embargo la necesidad, la carencia, pudo más con ella. Así que se llevó aquella bolsa consigo, pensando y pensando en que debía devolvérsela.

Cuando arribó al fin a su casa, Agasha ocultó aquella bolsa y trató de dejar el tema a un lado. Pudo atender a su padre; quien obviamente le preguntó por sus asuntos además de notar la toga nueva y su delicado olor a vainilla, sin embargo ella desvió con facilidad el tema restándole importancia.

Antes de irse a dormir, Agasha abrió la bolsa y con ayuda de una pequeña vela, contó las monedas pasando del asombro a las lágrimas, pues con lo que había ahora en su poder, ella podría comprar provisiones, y quizás, en un futuro… la reconstrucción de su casa. Claramente a nadie le diría nada de este regalo y por supuesto, una vez que terminó de contar, finalmente acercó su temblorosa mano al pequeño trozo de papel que se hallaba apartado del oro.

Agasha no había querido leerlo antes puesto que temía que fuese algo malo… o algo demasiado bueno, casi imposible. Y no es que le haya importado más el dinero, pues cada cinco segundos movía los ojos hacia esa hoja de papel, sino porque seguía sin creerse que esto haya sido un regalo… de él.

No debía prolongarlo más.

Inhalando hondo, Agasha acercó el papel a la vela, la desdobló y leyó con el corazón palpitándole al mil.

_Sit amet die statuis hominum… quod die, ego amare… sit mihi quod nunc est id scelus._

Agasha frunció el ceño.

¿Qué diablos significaba esto? ¿Acaso era… latín?

Con cierto desánimo dobló la hoja otra vez. No tenía sentido que intentase leer algo que evidentemente no comprendía ni por un pelo.

Lo que Agasha ignoraba, era que su padre sí sabía leer y hablar en latín.

A la mañana siguiente, mientras desayunaban antes de que el sol saliese y por ende, Agasha tuviese que irse a trabajar; el hombre le comentó acerca de la nota que él encontró cuando a Agasha se le cayó de su toga, al acomodarle la almohada. Ella estaba entretenida con sus sandalias cuando él la leyó en su mente.

—¿De dónde sacaste esto? —inquirió sonriente, alzando la pequeña hoja.

—Papá, no es nada —intentó desligar ella sin éxito, acercándose para tomar la nota pero él la alejó—. Vamos, dámelo.

—Señorita —la reprendió él con cierta gracia—, como su padre, tengo derecho a saber quién está pretendiéndola. Debo conocerlo.

Agasha se quedó pasmada.

—¿Pretendiéndome? —repitió como una boba, ella estuvo consciente de eso—. Papá, ¿tú pudiste leerlo?

—Por supuesto que sí —respondió riendo—, debo alabarlo; parece poesía.

—¿Y qué dice?

Su padre negó con la cabeza recordando que no le había enseñado a Agasha ese idioma.

—Esto será extraño ya que eres mi hija… pero… bien, lo haré —carraspeó la garganta—. Dice: _El día que decida ser un hombre normal… ese día, me permitiré amarte... como ahora es un crimen hacerlo._ Y es todo —se quedó pensativo—. ¿A qué se refiere con "un crimen"? ¿Acaso es un ladrón?

El corazón de Agasha pareció llenarse de vida. Ella sintió sus mejillas colorarse mientras procesaba lentamente las palabras escritas por el puño y letra de un hombre que supuestamente no toleraba la compañía… o quizás, estaba obligado a tolerarla.

—No lo es. Es un buen hombre —le quitó la nota de las manos y la puso en un sitio seguro: debajo de la cama de su padre—. Si todo va bien… quizás le conozcas pronto.

Su padre se rio mientras la veía partir, luego tanto él como ella, se preguntaron durante todo el día cómo sería aquel anhelado momento.

Obviamente ambos tenían una imagen muy distinta del hombre en cuestión. Y es que el padre de Agasha ni en sus sueños más locos imaginaría que el pretendiente de su pequeña fuese precisamente aquel que decía no querer a nadie cerca de él.

—**FIN**—

* * *

_Sí, sí. Yo sé. Muy implícito... ¿pero qué quieren que diga? Albafica no es muy expresivo... y creo que después de una guerra, no da como para crear situaciones tan románticas jajaja.  
_

_Ojalá no les haya decepcionado._

_En cuanto a la frase en latín, obviamente la saqué de Google Traductor, sin embargo traté de usar mi cabeza para hacer que no se viese tan mal jajaja, si alguien sabe latín y quiera corregime, es libre de acerlo, se lo agradecería._

_El por qué Albafica hizo eso... ¿qué quieren qué les diga X2? Jajaja el tipo es un completo misterio hasta en mis fics jajaja._

_¡Gracias por leer y por adelantado, gracias por sus comentarios!_

* * *

_**R**eviews**?**_

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)

* * *

Para más mini-escritos y leer mis fics en facebook de Saint Seiya, por favor pasen a mi página **Êlýsia Pedía - Fanfics de Adilay Fanficker** ¡y denle like! XD


End file.
